¿Qué pasaría si?
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Debería temer a la muerte, elegí ser un doble agente por que amaba mi trabajo y me resultaba divertido; yo odiaba a todos, y tú resultaste ser la única que me interesaba en ese pequeño mundo de mentiras, que había creado. (Renzo x Izumo)


Rating: K+

Anime/Manga: Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist.

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Ao no Exorcist utilizados en este fanfic, no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes son propiedad de la autora Kazue Kato, creadora del manga Blue Exorcist. Yo solo lo hago con fines del fandom.

 **Título:** ¿Qué pasaría si….?

 **Resumen:** Debería temer a la muerte, elegí ser un doble agente por que amaba mi trabajo y me resultaba divertido; yo odiaba a todos, y tú resultaste ser la única que me interesaba en ese pequeño mundo de mentiras, que había creado. (Renzo x Izumo).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

Hace frio en este lugar

.

.

Mi cuerpo ya no responde más

.

.

Me siento muy cansado

.

.

Maldición si tan solo tuviera un poco más de fuerza

.

.

Aun no sé si hice lo correcto

.

.

Ellos esperan por mí

.

.

Aun no debo de morir

.

.

.

Unos brazos femeninos lo cubren completamente de su cuerpo protegiéndolo; el sonido de un sollozo y un gemido lo hacen despertar de su dolor. Sentía el calor irradiar de ese pequeño cuerpo tan frágil. La presencia de dos sujetos se hace presente mientras observaban al hombre desangrarse. La voz se hizo presente en esa habitación.

\- ¿Por qué han atacado a uno de sus camaradas? – Dijo Izumo molesta mientras observaba a la capitana que pertenecía a la organización de los iluminati.

\- Él ya no nos sirve, es un traidor – Mostrando una mirada llena de ira y molestia al sujeto que era abrazado por aquella chica de cabello violeta. – Debí haberte eliminado desde un principio, no pensé que dañarías al señor Lucifer ni mucho menos que nos traicionarías. – Tronando los dedos se abrió una compuerta de la base mientras caminaba a la salida con algunas heridas, junto con uno de los miembros. – Podías haber llegado tan lejos con tú talento, Shima Renzo.

\- Un inútil que no pudo deshacerse de sus compañeros – Dijo el miembro de la escuadra de los iluminati. - Ese fue tu error estorbo de mierda. – Menciono antes de desaparecer por la compuerta dejándolo solo con la chica.

\- Yo no los dejare marchar – Mordiendo su dedo dibujo unos círculos de invocación – Con respeto y temor, yo te hablo… - Pero fue detenida por una mano que interrumpió su hechizo de invocación. La chica solo lo observo con una mirada llena de angustia y desesperación, reclamando a su… amigo. - ¡¿Por qué?! Porque lo haces… ellos.

Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa habitual que el daba, mientras sostenía sus manos con un poco de fuerza. Tosió un poco de sangre al ver que sus heridas se agravaban por cada movimiento, respiro con dificultad elevando su pecho con un ritmo de rapidez cortó, el aire le quemaba por dentro y el sabor del óxido amargo de su sangre era una molestia. La chica pasó su brazo por su espalda para apoyarlo un poco, la mitad de su cuerpo en sus muslos haciendo que descansara su cabeza contra su pecho. No pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su rostro magullado por los golpes.

\- Izumo chan, tus latidos de tu corazón se escuchan fuertes – Dijo el ex miembro de los iluminati. – Acaso estas nerviosa por mí – Riendo de su propio comentario.

\- No seas estúpido, no es momento de bromear – Limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas rosadas – Vas a estar bien, solo espera que lleguen. Así que… - Diciendo con voz temblorosa – Quédate conmigo, por favor… Shima.

\- Lo siento, te he asustado – Dijo Shima – Prometí no volver hacerte daño – Tocando la herida de su mejilla, el pequeño corte con su mano. – También prometí no hacerte llorar. – Limpiando sus lágrimas pasando el pulgar. – Soy un mentiroso, que no cumple nada. Un traidor como debe ser. – Sintiendo la vista un poco cansado mientras jadeaba por el dolor.

\- Oye estúpida cabeza rosa, deja de estar recordando eso – Diciendo con un poco de tranquilidad, tratando de no sonar asustada. - Tú eres fuerte trata de mantenerte despierto. Rin llegara, también la fastidiosa de Moriyama y tus amigos.

\- Lo lamento Izumo chan – Dedicándole una mirada con temor – Parece que lo arruine por completo, no pude lograr mi cometido.

\- Basta, no sigas… - Recalco la exorcista.

\- Se supone que lo debilitaría, estaba intentando destruir este lugar desde adentro. – Diciendo con molestia – No pensé que desconfiarían de mí antes de que cometiera mi propósito.

\- Usted lo hizo – Dijo Izumo. Antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro de preocupación al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, veía a su amigo perder mucha sangre. – Shima…

\- Me siento avergonzado, y creo que por fin siento… un poco de miedo – Riendo un poco de la situación mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano, sintiendo rodar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas – No pude cumplir las expectativas del Myoda, no soy como mi hermano mayor que sacrifico su vida en la noche azul; yo en verdad lo odiaba…

\- Vas a estar bien – Tratando de detener la hemorragia de dónde provenía – Usted podrá decir lo que siente a su familia, no tienes que seguir…

\- Lo siento te estoy asustando – Tocando su mano con delicadeza – Izumo es inútil, estoy completamente lastimado. – Observando su báculo del otro lado, soltando un suspiro gruño un poco de dolor ante la punzada que sentía en los costados y en sus heridas. – Ya no me queda fuerza para invocar a Yamantaka

\- No trates de moverte, quédate quieto – Demando la chica mientras trataba de concentrarse en el joven. – Todo se arreglara, solo quédate quieto.

\- Por ti me quedaría siempre en esta posición – Observando aquellos ojos color rojizo que reflejaban tristeza en su mirada. – Izumo hueles muy bien, tu aroma es lo que amo.

\- Deja de decir cosas, estúpido cabeza rosa – Ruborizándose la chica. – Aun herido se te ocurre decir estupideces.

\- Vamos estoy con una chica hermosa, reposando en sus piernas y con una vista magnifica – Recordando la vez que le había comentado a Lightning como quería pasar su último momento antes de morir de manera pacífica – Solo faltaría que digiera la frase "Lo hiciste muy bien". – Mostrando una sonrisa a la chica.

\- No le cumpliré ese estúpido deseo – Dijo molesta la chica. Observando su alrededor alguna señal de sus compañeros. – No deben tardar. – "Alguien venga" pensó antes de recordar a su amiga Moriyama Shiemi.

\- Izumo chan… - Mostrando un rostro cansado a la chica, su respiración era irregular un poco deprisa. – E-está… empezando a s-ser… cansado un poco – Hablo entrecortado – Podría… dejarme descansar… un momento.

\- Por favor solo un poco más, quédese despierto – Abrazando su cuerpo – Me prometió que se quedaría a mi lado, me hizo una promesa.

\- Una promesa… – Tocando su mejilla con delicadeza – No llores… soy el causante tus lágrimas.

\- Yo aún debo decirle lo que siento – Sollozando mientras tomaba su mano para entrelazarla y llevarla a su pecho. – Aquí, lo siente. Es tu culpa…

\- Izumo… - Dedicándole una última mirada a sus ojos rojizos – Me gustas, eres mi persona valiosa.

.

.

"Yo solo quería salvarte"

.

.

.

\- Se te ha asignado Kamiki Izumo – Dijo la capitana mientras entregaba los documentos de su misión – Deberás infiltrarte en el colegio de exorcistas y vigilarla hasta el momento que sea requerida.

\- Algún motivo en especial – Dijo Shima. Viendo dentro de la carpeta hasta hallar una fotografía de la chica. – Es linda.

\- Ella es el reemplazo para la posesión del zorro de nueve colas – Mostrando una voz cortante e indiferente – Evita relacionarte demasiado con ella, es un sujeto destinado para experimentos.

\- Capitana, yo carezco de esos sentimientos – Mostrando un semblante serio – Son solo mero estorbo. Aunque ellos necesitaran confiar en mí en algún momento. – Tomando los documentos antes de partir en la misión – Solo debemos actuar nuestros papeles.

\- Lo digo enserio – Dedicándole una mirada de desprecio. – Un movimiento en falso y serás ejecutado, no me importa que poseas las llamas oscuras.

\- Yo también lo digo enserio capitana, jamás traicionaría en mi primera misión encubierta. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

.

.

.

"Todo era una mentira"

.

.

"Me divertí siendo un doble agente"

.

.

¿Podrá ella perdonarme?

.

.

¿Ellos me perdonaran?

.

.

Aun no puedo morir

.

.

El sonido de un monitor resuena en la habitación y la sensación de la pesadez de su cuerpo lo invade por completo. Abriendo los ojos observa el techo de color blanco y su alrededor una solución colgando en un tripee de cama. Una mano se pasa por su pelo color rosado mientras que las lágrimas recorren por sus mejillas, comenzando a sollozar y reír; entre la confusión y la felicidad que lo invadían en ese momento.

Una voz resuena en aquella habitación; tirando aquellas flores que había ido a recoger para colocar en el florero.

\- Shima… - Diciendo la Miko de pelo violeta.

\- Esas flores son para mí, Izumo chan – Señalando la flores que habían caído en el suelo.

La chica coloco sus manos para cubrir su rostro y ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, soltando un pequeño grito de angustia y preocupación. Acercándose con paso apresurado; y debatiéndose entre golpearlo o abrazarlo, aquel joven de cabello rosado y sonrisa tonta que le sacaba suspiros de molestia. Pasando sus brazos lo abrazo fuertemente enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro. - ¡Estúpido eres un idiota! – Llorando con fuerza aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera a desvanecer en ese mismo instante. – Estaba asustada, tu habías dejado de respirar… no – Unos labios la acallaron cuando sintió una suave presión entre ellos besándola, mientras que una mano paso por encima de su nuca evitando que retrocediera. Separándose suavemente del beso y dejando escapar un sonido de aire entre ellos, observo aquellos ojos color cafés almendrados.

\- Estoy bien… - Correspondiendo su abrazo – Te protegeré… no te lastimare, no lloraras, no me iré de tu lado.

\- Tú… - Sollozando en silencio mientras era abrazada por aquel ex espía. – No me dejes sola idiota.

\- Soy tu idiota, no te molestes – Volviendo unir sus labios con los suyos en un suave beso. No sin antes darse cuenta de que la puerta se cerraba, para empezar a reír entre sus labios.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Ruborizándose de la vergüenza.

\- No es nada – Tocando su suave rostro – Eres hermosa Izumo. ¿Puedo ser perdonado por usted?

\- Cállate - Ladeando el rostro mientras ocultaba una ligera sonrisa de felicidad. – Somos iguales ¿lo sabes?

\- Si – Tomando su mano.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Shiemi; recargada sobre la puerta con el rostro sonrojado, mostrando unas mejillas encendidas de color carmín, mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro. Observo por el pasillo que se acercaba Rin y Konekomaru a visitar a Shima, pero la rubia los detuvo haciendo señas con sus brazos.

 _\- Rin, Miwa –_ Dijo en un leve susurro mientras los empujaba de regreso por dónde venían. – _Es mejor visitarlos más tarde –_ Soltando una pequeña risa.

 _-_ ¿Qué sucede Shiemi? – Pregunto Rin curioso por la actitud de su amiga.

 _-_ Solo déjenlos solos un momento – Aclarando la rubia antes de salir del pasillo. Rin y Konekomaru no preguntaron más, aun sin entender de todo la actitud de su compañera.

.

.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dije que iba ser un corto fanfic :D

Espero que les haya gustado la mini historia; al principio no me decidía entre hacer un Shiemi x Amaimon o un Renzo x Izumo. Y pues gano esta pareja.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gustaría otro fic del fandom de Ao no Exorcist.


End file.
